


You know I'm Cuban right?

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [62]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @supamario13 on Wattpad: a one shot where camren are college classmates and they’re sorta friends and one time they’re sitting in a café when Camila's mom calls her and asks what's up and Camila's like “I’m with the girl I’m crushing on” but she's speaking in Spanish so Lauren won’t understand completely unaware that Lauren is fluent in Spanish
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Kudos: 92





	You know I'm Cuban right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll today but Idk how long it's gonna last. hopefully longer than this month
> 
> hope everyone's doing good in this lockdown :D

Camila’s face smashed into the table with a loud thud. She didn’t bother lifting her head, she knew she’d drawn some sympathetic looks from other students.

“You okay?”

Her head snapped up at the husky voice on her right. She’d purposefully tucked herself at the far left side of the room and blinked at the person sitting in the chair a couple over from her.

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yep. Totally fine. Just tired.” Camila replied with an awkward smile.

“That’s a mood.” 

Camila just stared at her; there’s no way this was happening. It had to be a fever dream or something. Camila touched her forehead gently and blinked. 

No fever. 

Lauren Jauregui was actually talking to her. Well whispering to her at the back of the lecture hall. Wow that sounded dirtier than Camila intended and suddenly a flush appeared on her skin.

Not the time Camila.

“You sure you’re okay Camila? You look a little red?” Lauren frowned, almost looking ready to whisk Camila out of the room and down to the doctors.

“I am fine. Probably just hit my head too hard on the desk.” Camila mumbled sheepishly.

She knew her name.

\----

The rest of the lecture passed pretty damn quick once Camila had spaced out and was trying to figure out how Lauren knew her.

She’d had a crush the size of a small moon on Lauren ever since she’d seen her at one of Dinah’s parties. She hadn’t even realised they shared a lecture until that moment.

Camila packed up her laptop and left the room in a daze, almost missing Lauren catching up to her.

“Hey.” Camila flinched and looked at Lauren with wide eyes.

“Hi.”

“Sorry if I scared you there, you looked deep in thought.” Lauren grinned. Camila shook her head and plastered on a smile.

“Today is just slow that’s all. I didn’t realise we were in the same class.” 

“Mani mentioned we might share a couple so I kept an eye out.” Lauren ran her hand through her hair.

“Oh right, Dinah’s girlfriend.” Camila nodded; found her connection then.

“Yeah the five of us should probably hang out sometime.” Lauren said with a bright smile. Camila nodded, Ally was the whole reason Dinah got introduced to Normani in the first place.

“Sounds awesome.”

“Maybe when you’re more awake.” Lauren giggled and Camila almost face palmed. Here was the girl she’s been crushing on for months, talking to her, trying to hang out with her and Camila was like a lampost.

“Fuck me, I am so sorry about this. It’s just been a strange day.” Camila groaned, dragging her hand down her face. “And now I missed most of that lecture because I was so damn tired.”

“Wanna copy my notes?” Lauren asked, “I’m just on my way to the library anyway, if you wanted to join me?”

Camila short-circuited.

“That’d be great. If you don’t mind me tagging along?”

“It’d be nice for some company.” Lauren said shyly.

This was not how Camila expected her day to go.

\----

Nor did she expect it to actually blossom into a flirty friendship.

Camila hadn’t become this quickly involved with someone else's life since she became friends with Dinah back in high school. 

Of course this meant Camila’s crush had moved to Jupiter levels of massive. 

Which of course wasn’t lessened by the fact they now had study ‘not dates’ as Camila fondly called them. Also known as meeting in a coffee shop to do work… or just chat about anything and everything.

Even though the five of them did tend to hang out, these weekend meetups were reserved for just the two of them, which meant Camila had an even harder time of keeping her hopes squashed under a mental rock.

And these hopes were promptly crushed when Lauren said she’d have to cancel on Camila.

“Oh.. yeah don’t worry about it Laur.” Camila said with a fake smile glued to her face.

“I’m sorry but-”

“Hey, no need to explain yourself to me.” Camila insisted, her brain immediately jumping to all sorts of conclusions.

“We can do it after class on Tuesday?”

Camila internally slapped herself at the images that suddenly popped into her head. Phrasing Lauren. Phrasing.

“Sure thing, sounds good.” Camila grinned.

\----

She spent the whole weekend moping with the other three girls.

“Dude you are bordering on helpless at this point.” Dinah sighed from her place on the sofa, her head resting in Normani’s lap.

“She’s not wrong.”

“You two get no say ‘cause you’re not single.” Camila huffed, lying starfish on the floor.

“Ally’s not single either.” Normani frowned.

“Yeah but she’s nice.” Camila whined.

“I am… but Mila this is… well… why are you so mopey?” Ally winced as Camila glared at her.

They weren’t oblivious like Lauren so they’d noticed Camila’s crush pretty quick.

“‘Cause she probably had a date or found someone else to hang out with who didn’t whine about being tired all the time.” Camila groaned.

“That’s just part of college.” Normani scoffed.

“Yeah she’d have to hang out with dead people not to hear that,” Dinah rolled her eyes, “The date thing is plausible though.” Normani smacked her on the forehead gently and gestured to Camila’s prone form. “Or not… that’d be stupid.”

“To be fair she hasn’t mentioned anyone recently.” Ally tried when Camila just glared at the floor.

“Yeah no one but Mi-” Dinah yelped as a finger poked her in the ribs. Camila shot up off the ground and squinted at her.

“But who?”

“Me. I was gonna say me. ‘Cause who doesn’t want my ass.” Dinah said with a bright smile. Camila rolled her eyes and resumed her position lying on the floor.

\----

It was Tuesday and Camila had fallen asleep in her lecture again. Whoever thought 9am was a good time to start was fucking wrong.

She opened her eyes when someone shook her arm.

“Wakey wakey Camz.” Lauren’s face was right in front of her. Camila groaned, it would be so easy to just, lean up and kiss her. So easy.

“I’m up.”

“It’s over, still up for coffee?” Lauren asked. Camila nodded and grabbed her bag, she hadn’t bothered to unpack anything.

“That sounds great right about now.” Camila smiled, almost forgetting her weekend filled with over-thinking because Lauren was here and looking at her like she was the stars.

“How was your weekend?” Lauren asked as they walked. Camila shrugged.

“Hung out with the girls. Didn’t do much,” Camila mumbled, “What about you?”

“My family came to visit so I was forced into family time.” Lauren laughed and Camila felt her heart beat again. It’d been heavy and twisted since Lauren had canceled and honestly she was embarrassed at how quickly she’d brightened up.

They’d begun talking about their families by the time they reached the coffee shop and were still laughing when they sat down. Camila was about to say something when her phone rang; it was her mother.

“Speak of the devil.” Camila mumbled as she answered, automatically answering in spanish. “Hola mami.” Camila was nodding along, mostly paying attention to Lauren blowing on her coffee before she realised her mum had asked her something. “What? Oh sorry, nah I’m just having coffee with Lauren… yeah her… yes mami I still have a crush on her… alright, I’ll call you back later.” Camila frowned when Lauren choked on her coffee as her mum muttered away before hanging up.

“You okay there?”

“You do know I’m cuban right?” Lauren wheezed with an incredulous smile.

“Obviously, like duh I’m not an idiot- fuck me I’m an idiot.” Camila burrowed her head in her hands and let out a quiet groan.

“I mean… this counts as a date right? And social expectations are stupid anyway so I’d be willing to on the first date.” Lauren said with a smirk, leaning back in her chair. Camila paused and looked up, her face burning hot as she blinked rapidly at Lauren. 

“You… I… really?”

“I’m now thinking we’ve been crushing on each other for a while.” Lauren admitted quietly. Camila sipped her coffee, her foot tapping the floor. She bit her lip and looked at Lauren with bright eyes.

“Wanna get out of here?” She whispered. Lauren tilted her head.

“You don’t wanna finish your coffee?”

“We’ve had a lot of coffee together.” Camila argued.

“Sure you don’t want the caffeine boost? I mean you were asleep in class this morning.”

“Trust me I am wide awake right now.” Camila muttered, her phone pinged with a text from Dinah. “Shit… I forgot I’m meant to meet Normani later.” Lauren reached over the table and trailed her fingertips over Camila’s forearms.

“How much later?”

“A few hours.” Camila replied, her eyes flicking between Lauren’s fingers and her phone screen as she tapped out a reply.

“I think there’s enough time… if we leave now.” Lauren purred. Camila choked on air and barely looked at the message she sent Dinah before grabbing her jacket and Lauren’s hand as they giggled their way out the coffee shop.

\----

“Was Mila meeting Lauser today?” Dinah called out as Normani got ready.

“Uhhh, yeah. Why?”

“I think they’re fuckin’.” Dinah grinned, Normani’s head popped out of the bathroom with her jaw dropped.

“What? How’d you know?” 

“I messaged Chanch to remind her you two had your project meeting later, and she just responded with ‘Sure thing, I’ll be there, tell Mani I won’t be late this time and holy fuck yes please’.”

“And that means they’re fucking?” Normani asked with a frown.

“You never typed out what you were meant to say out loud or what you were talking about?” Dinah said. Normani nodded slowly before she laughed.

“We’ll have to ask them later.”

\----

Camila had barely walked into Normani’s dorm room when Dinah pounced on her.

“So you and Ralph fuckin’ or what?”

“Excuse me?” Camila was snapped out of her pleasant mood with Normani and Dinah both looking at her with smirks.

“Why are you two yelling?” Ally appeared at the door with bed head and blanket around her shoulders.

“It’s 3pm Als.” Normani said softly.

“I was napping.”

“Walz and Lauser are fuckin’.” Dinah said gleefully.

“Finally. I expect details tomorrow. After I’ve slept.” And with that Ally disappeared back down the hallway.

“How’d you know?” Camila asked.

“Your text. It was strange.” Camila frowned and pulled out her phone before turning bright red and closing her eyes.

“Don’t ask. I’m not telling.” Camila sighed.

“Fine… Imma go find Ralph.” Dinah cackled and ran from the dorm room.

“So… the project?” Normani grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

“Spill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
